Hey Jupiter
by Red Monster
Summary: Siryn and Moonstar get to know each other better on a weekend camping trip.


Hey Jupiter by Red Monster Obligatory disclaimer and warning: All characters are property of Marvel Comics, no profit is coming from their use, etc. This story depicts a sexual act between two adult consenting females. If this bothers you, either go away or go ahead and read it but don't come crying back to me. The song, "Hey Jupiter" is property of/was written by Tori Amos.   


* * *

It was the most unusual of scenarios. I, Dani Moonstar, Cheyenne woman and member of X-Force, was shopping at a camping store during a liquidation sale. Everything was obscenely cheap, so I was cleaning up. I wasn't getting anything really special, just all the jeans and crew socks I could fit in my cart, with the occasional flashlight and Swiss Army knife. The store was very busy, all the customers were bumping into each other, carrying a lot of stuff, not really looking where they were going. I paid for my stuff almost in one motion, with dozens of people going before me and several more dozen at my heels. On my way back to the El Dorado, I noticed something in my cart that I hadn't picked out, and certainly hadn't paid for. A tent. The picture on the box showed something roomy enough for the whole team to sleep inside without rolling on top of each other. I loaded the stuff which I'd picked out into the El Dorado, and pushed the cart with the tent back towards the store, and asked the other customers if 

So I took it home. Whoever bought it didn't pay more than a couple dollars anyway. A nice little camping tent wouldn't do X-Force any harm. 

"Whoa, Dani, where you have been?" Tabitha asked when I lugged my considerable bargain through the door. 

"At the camping store. They're going out of business, so everything cost next to nothing. I'm not about to let a heap of perfectly good jeans and crew socks go to waste." I said levelly. 

"What about this tent? Are you planning on camping any time soon?" Tabitha asked. 

"I don't know where that came from, I just found it in my cart when I got back to the El Dorado. No one recognized it, so I just took it home." I shrugged. 

"Oh, what's all this?" Theresa asked, coming into the room and seeing the upheaval. 

"Dani went and cleaned up that camping store that's going out of business. And someone dropped a tent into her cart so she took it home." Tabitha said. 

"Well, why don't we make use of it?" Theresa suggested. 

"You mean take a camping trip? That sounds like a great idea." I said. 

"You guys can just count me out. I'm still recovering from our motel-hopping when Bobby's trust fund was frozen." Tabitha said, stepping away from us. 

"Okay, that leaves one less mouth to feed. Let's go ask the guys." Theresa said. We went to look for Bobby and James. 

"No thanks, ladies. I've never been one for roughing it." Bobby declined. 

"James?" 

"As much as it sounds like a great idea, I'll have to pass on this one. I don't like the idea of being the only guy out in the woods with you two." James said. 

"What's the matter? You think we're gonna get hunted down by a bear and you'll have to save us?" Theresa said accusingly. 

"No, Terry. Look, how would you feel if you were the only woman on a camping trip with two guys?" James asked. 

"He's got a point, Terry, it would be kind of uncomfortable." I said. 

"Okay, that just leaves us two." Theresa said. 

"Come on, Terry, the two of us is all it takes. Let's start packing, we can leave tomorrow morning. Cool?" 

The next morning, James drove us out to a spot near a small river in the woods of northern California. He promised to be back for us in three days time, at 7:00 PM. So, with backpacks loaded with gear, supplies, and food, Theresa and I set out to find a spot to set up. 

"Dani, I think these instructions were written by schizophrenic illiterates." Theresa said. 

"Don't worry, I know how to put this tent up. It's just like any other dome tent, just a little fancier-looking. Get up, it's a two-person job." I said. 

So, after about fifteen minutes of wrestling with numerous flexible poles and stakes and ties and casing that didn't want to stretch, our little shelter was erected. It wasn't nearly as roomy as it had looked on the box, but it was enough for the two of us to be comfortable. 

"Why don't we get a fire going so we can have some breakfast?" I suggested. 

"That sounds great. How about I go hunt down some wood while you dig out the pit?" Theresa offered. 

"Okay. Be sure to get lots of twigs, because they burn the easiest." 

While I was digging the pit for the fire, I acquired a little injury. Nothing serious, but enough to get a little scream out of me. I had been standing at the edge of the pit as I'd dug it thus far, and I slipped on the moist dirt and stumbled clumsily into the pit, bringing the edge of the shovel down on my foot. It was incapacitating, and more than a little embarrassing, but not life-threatening. Theresa came flying back, with traces of dirt on her shirt where she'd been carrying wood. 

"Dani, what happened?" she asked in alarm. She must have heard me scream. 

"I slipped into the pit and butchered my foot." I moaned. I was in no condition to finish digging the pit, but admittedly, I was suffering more from the shame than from the pain. If anyone on the team was "the clumsy one," it certainly wasn't me. I was just glad Theresa hadn't been there to see me fall. I'm sure it must have looked disgraceful. 

"Come now, take a rest." Theresa said, helping me out of the pit and sitting me down well away from the edge. She crawled inside the tent, and reemerged a moment later with an ice pack, which she wrapped around my butchered foot after removing my shoe. 

"I think it's deep enough to build a pretty good fire in." I said. 

"I think so too, now just sit tight while I bring back the wood I gathered up." 

I chuckled a bit as Theresa disappeared again to retrieve the kindling. I had seen the "Mother Hen" side many times before, but usually it was the nagging, uptight type that drives the reclusive teenagers to hide in their rooms. This time, though, it was fine. 

That afternoon, Theresa went off to bury our trash, and a great idea struck me while she was gone. It was a hot, dry, windless day, and we'd been mucking around in the dirt, so I felt a bath wouldn't hurt. So I got up and limped off towards the river. The water was clear, gently flowing, and sounded like it was laughing. I sat down to take off my clothes so I wouldn't have to hop on one foot, and then edged into the water. It soothed my injured foot and felt great against my body. Before I got in too deep, I reached back to the bank to grab my shirt and wrap up my hair in it. Then I ventured out into the water until it reached my shoulders, and I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as the water caressed by bare body like countless little liquid hands. 

After a few minutes, I heard a rushing noise through the trees and an annoyed landing on the bank. Imagine how I must have looked to her, standing so idyllically in the river, wearing nothing but a shirt around my head and a smile on my face. 

"Dani!" came Theresa's voice from a few yards away. "Why didn't you tell me you were going down here?" 

"You weren't there when I left." 

"Well then why didn't you wait till I came back, or leave a note?" 

"Don't take this personally, Terry, but I didn't want you to carry me down here, undress me like a baby, and lower me into the water like I'll break." I said. It wasn't that I didn't want her to join me. I'd brought two towels, after all. I just wanted to circumvent the Mother Hen. 

"Well, excuse me for caring for my poor, injured friend." Theresa said, turning her head to the side so I could see how her nose was stuck up in the air. My God, those white folks with the little upturned noses are so good at that. 

"Hey, I appreciate your concern, but I'm not hurt that bad. Sure, I limped down here, but it looks worse than it is." I assured her. 

Theresa sat on the ground and looked away. Not shyly, just in that way people look away from each other when they're out of conversation. 

"Thank for you not laughing at me when you found me in the pit." I broke the silence. 

"There was nothing funny about that." 

"Sure, you found me after the fact, but you can just picture how I must have looked falling in. This is our little secret, okay? When we get back, the story is you brought the mallet down on my ankle. I have a graceful, dignified image to maintain." I said. 

"Sure, we'll tell the others I was the clumsy one. After all, my nickname is Theresa Klutzidy." She said sarcastically. 

"Okay, we'll say I slipped in the mud when I came down here, cool?" I suggested. 

"That's better." 

"Where did you learn how that Mother Hen act, anyway? Certainly not from your own mom." I said. Terry's mother died when she (Terry, not the mother) was a baby. 

"The nuns at boarding school. When I wasn't sneaking off to get drunk or have sex with the boys hanging around the street, I was putting up with the penguins. Mostly nagging us, bossing us around, telling us how we're going to Hell and so forth. So of course we all shut up and did as they said just to get them off our backs. I learned it was a good way to deal with people." That got me thinking. I knew she was drunk through most of her teen years, but she snuck off to have sex? She never said anything about that before. 

"Like with the team?" I asked. 

"Yes, like with the team. I wish I didn't have to do that, but it's all I know how to do, short of using my powers on them." 

"Why don't you come down here and join me? The water's really nice, it'll loosen you up." 

"Okay." She conceded shyly. She'd been doing all the work since I got hurt that morning, so she must have been tired and sweaty. We were the only ones out there, and we have all the same parts put together the same way, but I could still tell she was a little uncomfortable getting undressed out there. She stepped into some waist-high bushes and, with her back turned to me, carefully peeled off her clothes. I felt a little embarassed to be looking at another woman like that, but I couldn't help but watch. While I'm tall, lean, and brown, the very definition of athletic, she's shorter, a little pudgy by comparison, and very, very pale pink. Very attractive, in a pampered way. She twisted her grand plume of fiery curls into a little knot and tied it up with a sock, leaving her back bare. 

"It's okay, Terry, I won't take any pictures." I said with a little laugh. Theresa was crouched into a defensive position, with her arms crossed over her chest, as she edged into the river. 

"Real cute." Theresa muttered. She made her way further into the water and relaxed when the river covered her up to her neck. "It does feel good." She said, leaning her head back and spreading out her arms. 

"I told you it would. Rich women spend good money to go to spas and do exactly this." I said naughtily. 

"They're silly." 

After a half hour of letting the river wash our worries downstream, Theresa and I regretfully pulled ourselves out, lest we turn into a pair of prunes. 

"Here, Terry, have a towel." I said, tossing my companion my spare towel. 

"You brought an extra one?" 

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd drop by and join me, so I came prepared." I replied as I unwrapped my shirt, letting my hair fall back around my body. 

"That was really sweet of you, Dani. Here, I'll fly you back to the tent." 

That evening, after a healthy dinner of oatmeal, shiitake mushrooms and stewed cherries, all cooked over our hard-won fire, Theresa and I were sitting down for a relaxing lounge by the fire. 

"This is the first time I've ever gotten to take a little time to get to know you, Terry. I know Tabitha and Bobby real well from our time in the New Mutants, and James from the times when the New Mutants got involved with the Hellions, but I don't know you very well." I said. 

"Well, get ready, 'cause I have a confession to make." Theresa said sadly. 

"What?" 

"When you first joined up with X-Force, I thought you'd be trouble. I thought you'd take over, do everything short of driving off with the team after leaving me hog-tied in a strange town. But you've been just the opposite. Thank you." 

"I'd never try to take over. You've earned your place on this team, I'm the outsider here." 

"There are no outsiders here. You're just as welcome as any of us." 

"Theresa, that remark you made about sneaking off to have sex with the street boys… what was that about?" I asked curiously. 

"I was an unruly teenager. I was angry at my uncle for sending me away, unhappy with myself because I was afraid he sent me away because I'd done something bad, and I didn't really like the school. Since I was already an alcoholic, I'd sneak off to get drunk, and other times, I'd go find these boys who hung out on the street, up to no good, and we'd run off somewhere and screw. If Tom had caught me doing any of that, he would've flayed me alive." She recounted. 

"How many times did you do that?" 

"I lost count." 

"Have you ever screwed a woman before?" I asked. Honestly, I had to know. The sordid story made me awfully curious, and our skinny-dipping session that afternoon had made me pretty bold. 

"Almost." She said. I was stunned. "She was my best friend, we were both sixteen." She continued. "We were just messing around, really. We'd been hanging out in her room, and I was about to leave, so I gave her a nice hug. But neither of us wanted to let go. We started giving each other little kisses, nothing much, just little pecks on the cheeks. Then we started to really make out, and then we started taking off our clothes. We were necking and petting each other topless when we heard someone coming, so we stopped. It never went very far." 

"Wow. I had no idea. How was it?" I asked raptly. 

"It was very nice, actually. I don't know what it would have been like if we'd gotten all our clothes off, but I enjoyed it, and I still don't regret it." 

"Does James know about this?" It seemed like the sort of thing he'd be interested in. He didn't look at her with the sad puppy look Tabitha and Bobby had described to me, but he still cared about her. 

"No. What he doesn't ask me, I don't tell him, which really explains our peculiar relationship, or lack of it. Speaking of which, I get the impression you and James had something going on back in those days before X-Force." 

I blushed a little. "We were kind of attracted to each other, but it never amounted to anything. You know how kids are." I told her. I miss those days. Even if they weren't simple times, we were still so much more innocent then. 

"I wish I'd been like that, instead of just banging every schmoe in pants I could find." 

"Theresa, we've all had difficult lives, and everyone has a different way of responding. I'm in no position to judge you." I reassured her. Theresa stared into the fire and said nothing. "Here, why don't we listen to some music?" I suggested. I dug into my backpack and got out a battery-operated tape player and cassette I'd brought. It was some assorted alternative music, starting with Hey Jupiter by Tori Amos. Within seconds, some faint, tentative piano notes crawled out of the speakers. 

"I didn't know you listened to that stuff." Theresa said. 

"I find it enlightening." I answered. "Terry, I'm curious…" I began. I felt uneasy, desiring another woman like that, but I couldn't deny it, and after bathing in the river with her that afternoon and hearing of her promiscuous formative years, the image of her voluptuous body pressed against mine was heavy in my imagination. 

"About what?" 

"Well, would you like to… I mean, could we…? Shit, never mind." I muttered the last part. Who was I kidding? I must have been nuts. 

"What is it?" Theresa asked. 

"Never mind, it was stupid." I said with my head down. "Just some silly idea of mine." 

I was staring into the fire and blushing furiously with embarrassment at what I'd almost asked her, when I saw her, out of the corner of my eye, stand up and unbutton her shirt. I looked back up at her, and she nodded her silent answer to my aborted question while pushing her jeans down her legs. She then stepped out of them, standing before me in only her bra and panties. Then she undid the front clasp on her bra and let it slide off her shoulders in the same manner as her shirt. I covered my eyes with my hands and shook my head in disbelief. This wasn't happening. This was too incredible to be happening. This couldn't be happening, could it? A moment later, I found my hands being gently pulled away from my face, and there was Theresa, kneeling naked in front of me, pointing her big blue eyes onto my shocked face. 

_No one's picking up the phone_   
_guess it's me and me_   
_and this little masochist_   
_she's ready to confess._

"Was this your silly idea?" she asked. 

"Yes." I whispered as I attacked Theresa's mouth with my own. I moved one hand down to cup her butt, and Theresa trembled in my arms. 

_Hey, Jupiter, nothing's been the same_   
_so are you gay? Are you blue?_   
_Thought we both could use_   
_a friend to run to_

Theresa reached under my shirt and tried to undo my bra. 

"No." I said. 

"What?" 

"Sit back and close your eyes." 

_And I thought, you'd see with me_   
_you wouldn't have to be something new_

Theresa did as I told her. We were both sitting on my open sleeping bag, just outside the opening of the tent. I wanted us to be inside, so we wouldn't roll into the fire. I quickly rid myself of clothes and took Theresa by the hand. 

"Don't open your eyes yet, just follow me." I said. Theresa went in the direction my hand pulled her. We were both on our knees, and I readjusted myself so I could climb through the opening of the tent while still holding her hand. "Watch your step." I warned as Theresa's knees hit the bottom of the tent. Once inside, I let go and set about untying Theresa's sleeping bag, which was rolled up inside. "Stay there, keep your eyes closed." I instructed. Theresa sat down on her heels, eyes dutifully closed, and folded her hands in her lap. She looked so precious. I unrolled her sleeping bag and opened it up. I took Theresa by the hand and let her onto the soft, warm square. "You can open your eyes now." 

It was dark inside, so all I could see was a little shimmer of reflection on her eyes as she opened them up. I sat down and grabbed her around the waist to bring her down to the same level. We kissed again, this time deep and hungry. Theresa pressed her body against mine as hard as she could without suffocating us both. I reveled in the feeling of soft, feminine skin and curves against my own. I ran my hands over Theresa's body, starting up at her shoulders and working my way don her back with my thumbs splayed out to caress her firm, shapely breasts on the way down. I reached her knees and made my way back up. I felt Theresa's heart beating faster by the minute, or was that my own? Her skin felt tingly and hot, mine was damp with sweat. I gently pushed Theresa backward. Not forcefully, just enough to make my intentions clear. Once Theresa was on her back, I straddled her stomach and leaned over to kiss her. Theresa returned the kiss briefly, but then pushed gently at the top of my head, encouraging me to g 

_So are you gay? Or are you blue?_   
_Thought we both could use a friend to run to_   
_and I thought I wouldn't have to keep_   
_with you hiding_

Theresa parted her legs, and I took the hint. I reached down and insinuate my fingers into her folds. I soon had to left and lower my head to accommodate Theresa's deep, ragged breathing. I found her clitoris and laid my index and middle fingers on either side of it, rubbing furiously in a vertical motion. 

"Dani... oh, god..." Theresa moaned, and then arched her back involuntarily, her whole body stiffening. Was that an orgasm?, I thought. 

I let go of Theresa's breast and stopped rubbing between her labia, to sit back and let Terry recover. She gasped and trembled for a few seconds, and then composed herself. 

"Thank you." She said, sitting up and leaning forward for another kiss. She cradled my body in her arms and laid me on my back, much like I'd done with her just a few minutes before. 

_Thought I knew myself so well_   
_all the dolls I had_   
_took my leather off the shelf_   
_your apocalypse was fab_   
_for a girl who couldn't_   
_choose between a shower or the bath_

Theresa left a trail of kisses down my body, starting with my neck, going carefully over my breasts, taking some time on my stomach, and then she eased my thighs apart and pressed her mouth against my sex… 

I don't even know exactly what it was she was doing, but it felt incredible. I felt waves of warmth dancing through my lower body, adding to the sweat already on both of our skins. I couldn't stop breathing heavily, like someone who'd just stopped running, and my heart was beating at my ribs like a huge drum. Then, it happened. My body seemed to explode and contract at the same time. Was that how Theresa had felt when I was fingering her? 

_No one's picking up the phone._   
_Guess it's clear he's gone_   
_and this little masochist_   
_is lifting up her dress._   
_Guess I thought I could never feel_   
_the things I feel._   
_Hey, Jupiter_

When I calmed down, I opened my eyes to find her lying beside me, settling into a dream. It looked like a pretty good idea, too. 

"Theresa, that was wonderful." I whispered, cupping her chin in my hand. 

"The pleasure was all mine." she murmured with a little sleepy smile. 

I crawled outside, put out the fire, and then came back in and laid down next to her. I pulled the empty half of the sleeping bag over us, and fell into the quickest-coming sleep in a very long time. In the morning, for a few seconds I almost thought it had been a dream, but Theresa was still there, sleeping beside me, and so I knew it had been real. 

Back to Siryn's Adult Fanfic   
Back to Siryn's Story Corner 

Back to Red's Resources 


End file.
